Breaking The Ice
by Mia-chan the Shadow
Summary: I suck at summarys *Chappie 1: Yugi and co. go to the park, they meet Kai, and Kai hits his head. Then he doesn't remeber Tyson*


Hi, this is my first story, so I hope you like it. This fic took a lot of planning, and it should actually have a plot by chapter 3. Japanese names apply to The YGO characters. Ryou is Ryou, Bakura is his Yami. Simple. Jine (pronounced Ji-neh) is an original character. I hope you like it!  
  
Kai: That can't be good.  
  
Rei (but is also spelled 'Ray'): Nope. This really can't be good.  
  
Kai: Stop agreeing with me!  
  
Rei: Sorry.  
  
Yugi: Man, you two guys are weird.  
  
Disclaimer: IDon'tOwnYGOOrBB. Did you understand that? No? I'll say it slower. I Don't Own YGO or BB. Man, I love to abbreviate.  
  
/ Yugi to Yami / //Yami to Yugi// {Ryou to Bakura} [Bakura to Ryou] (Author Notes) *Sound effect*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi, Honda, Jou, Anzu, Seto, and Ryou were walking around in the park, because that's where they needed to be to start the story. It was a sunny day, so the park was kind of crowded. There was a football game going on one field and a baseball game on the other. Yami and Bakura were watching the baseball game, so Yugi told them to meet with everyone at the game shop when they were finished. While they were walking, they came across a kid with silver/blue hair. He had two weird blue marks on each check, and was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. "Hey guys! Look at that kid. You want to go see who he is? I've never seen him before," said Anzu.  
  
"Sure, why not? Maybe he plays Duel Monsters," said Yugi. They walked over to the tree where the kid was at. He didn't move or show any signs of noticing Yugi and co. Ryou didn't like him the second he saw him.  
  
"Hello. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before. My name's Anzu, what's yours?" asked Anzu.  
  
"Leave me alone," he said, not even bothering to open his eyes. (Which is a shame because if he had, Anzu would have fallen for him, because his eyes make him so cute and Yugi would be left alone with no girl to like him, except for wild rabid fan girls.)  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, she was really starting to not like this guy, and Honda had to stop Jou from slapping him.  
  
"Yes. Now leave me alone," he said again. (Not the sociable type, is he? Well, he sure is cute even if he isn't very sociable *hugs Kai*) Just then, some blond guy (not Jou) shouted 'Heads up!' and a football flew and hit the kid in the head. *Bonk* It knocked him out. Ouch. "Should we help that guy?" asked Honda, who was going to just leave, but the authoress, used her powers to make him ask that.  
  
"Of course!" said Yugi, walking over to the guy to see if he was alright, which he was, of course, because the authoress would die if he was hurt. He was just knocked out.  
  
"Why? He was total jerk to me!" shouted Anzu. For once she wasn't acting sweet. She seriously hated this guy.  
  
"Two reasons. One, It's the right thing to do, and two, the authoress needs us to do it so they chapter will work out," said Yugi. So, somehow, they managed to kid the kid into the Yugi's grandpa's shop.  
  
About half an hour later, he woke up. "Who are you?" he asked, as he sat up and rubbed his head. (At least the he didn't say 'Where..?' Have you noticed that whenever they someone gets knocked out, they usually say 'Where..?'. Just something to think about.)  
  
"I've already said I'm Anzu, and these are my friends, Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Seto, and Honda (Yami and Bakura had gone back into their items.)" said Anzu.  
  
"How are you?" asked Yugi, who, unlike Anzu, was being his usually self, which means he was sweet and cute, ECT.  
  
"Fine. The name's Kai. Have you seen a guy with orange overalls and blond hair named Max?" asked Kai.  
  
"No," answered Yugi, but, as he said that, then little bell that means someone came inside the shop rang and five kids walked in. Yugi and Ryou went out to meet them, while everyone else stayed in the back. One kid had black hair with a hat, and looked a bit overweight (He does! Its weird but I hate Tyson anyways. Sorry to all Tyson fan girls.) Another had black hair and a headband that has a ying-yang on it. Another had brown hair, with glasses and was wearing a green tie. One, whom the Yugi recognized as the kid who shouted 'Heads up!' was wearing a pair of orange overalls. The final one, named Jine, had silver hair, like Kai's, only she had a more of a girly hair-cut. She had pink marks on her cheeks like Kai, but she had three on each cheek, and Kai only had two. She was wearing a pair blue jeans with a pink tank top. She was carrying the football (I don't think I need to tell you what the football looked like.) "Is Kai here?" asked the kid with the hat (Tyson.)  
  
"Yeah, he's in the back. Is your name Tyson?" asked Yugi, who had realized that these were the kids who were playing the football game. It took him long enough to realize it..  
  
"Yeah.. How did you know?" answered Tyson. Tyson had looked at Yugi once and thought he was one of those big shot popular snobs, mainly because he was so cool looking.  
  
"The Authoress felt like making that part easy for us. I'm Yugi, and this is Ryou. Who are the rest of your friends?" asked Yugi.  
  
"My name's Max," said the kid with blond hair.  
  
The other kid with black hair spoke up, "I'm Ray."  
  
The kid with brown hair and glasses (That looks like he has no eyes-It's freaky!) "My name is Kenny (Or, at least I think it is) but most people call me the chief."  
  
"And I'm Jine, is Kai alright?" asked Jine.  
  
// Doesn't she look like Kai? //  
  
/Yeah.. Do you think they're related? /  
  
// I don't know! Why are you asking me? //  
  
/ Sorry. I'll ask her/  
  
But, little did Yugi know, that Ryou was having an almost identical conversation with his yami.  
  
[Kai and Jine are related]  
  
{What makes you say that?}  
  
[They look alike]  
  
{It could be a coincidence}  
  
[Do not doubt me! Ask her for your self]  
  
"Are you related to Kai?" asked Ryou and Yugi. Jine slapped her forehead. But eventually gave her answer.  
  
"Does everyone have to ask me that question? No, we're not related. We may look alike, but, we are not related," answered Jine.  
  
"Wow, is this a game shop?" asked Tyson.  
  
"That is kind of obvious, Tyson," said Ray, who was also looking around.  
  
"Hey! You sell Duel Monster cards! Can I get some?" asked Jine, as she pulled out her wallet.  
  
"Yeah. You play Duel Monsters?" asked Yugi as he gave her a pack and her change.  
  
"Of course. It's a very fun game, but almost everyone I know doesn't plan. In fact, I'm the only one in my whole neighborhood that plays," answered Jine.  
  
"We'll have to duel sometime," said Yugi. Just then, Kai walked out followed by: Seto, Anzu, Jou, and Honda.  
  
"Hey Kai!" said Tyson. Kai ignored him (I wouldn't blame Kai for ignoring him either. I just really hate Tyson. Again sorry to Tyson fan girls!)  
  
"Hello Max, do you mind telling me why you hit me in the head with that ball?" asked Kai.  
  
"Umm. ask Ray. I just shouted 'Heads up!' He threw the ball," said Max.  
  
"Okay," Kai turned to face Ray. "Do you mind telling me why hit me in the head with that ball?"  
  
"Sorry, but don't blame me. It was the chief's idea to play football," said Ray.  
  
"Hardly. Stop making up excuses," said the chief. Then everyone turned to Tyson. "Blame him!" Kai walked over to Tyson.  
  
"Who are you? My name's Kai," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That can't be good! But maybe they'll get along now? And why is Yugi and co. in this story? Find out next time on-  
  
Yami MV: Dragon ball Z!  
  
No, this isn't Dragon ball Z. As I was say, find out next time on-  
  
Yami MV: Tenchi in Tokyo!  
  
No, not Tenchi in Tokyo. Find out next time on-  
  
Yami MV: Breaking the Ice!  
  
No, not Br-wait, you're right. Find out next time on Breaking the Ice! 


End file.
